


[ just some techza]

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: Techno rails Philza lmao
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 147





	[ just some techza]

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not problematic byeee😽

Small moans where heard from the blond man underneath his son who was almost cruelly pounding into him, making phil sink into the mattress. Techno was grasping his hips hard, leaving bruises.  
“T-Techno..” phil couldn’t finish his sentence, unable to think with his son railing him like theres no tomorrow.  
“slow ddown! ahh”  
multiple times he tried to tell the younger to go slower but techno didn’t listen. He wanted to fuck him until he sees stars.  
Techno tightens his grip on Phils hips and tries to get deeper into the moaning mess underneath him.  
the elder cried and moaned, helplessly reaching for the sheets around him trying to find hold. The pleasure was overwhelming as another particular strong thrust made him see stars. Techno groaned as he came inside the blond for the third time, stopping and attacking Phils neck again. He sucks and bites marks into it gentle at first but slowly digging his teeth deeper into the blonds soft skin.  
Phil was close and loved it when his son bites him.  
“close..” his voice was shaking and his brain only allowed him to get out one word. The pinkette starts stroking his hard dick. Starting slow but speeding up and starts pounding into him again, driving phil crazy.  
It only took about two minutes for Phil to come all over the youngers hand panting.  
“lick my hand clean.” Techno commanded, phil obeyed.  
He pulled out, placing a kiss on the elders head.  
Phil ties a towel around his waist and with one hand grabbing his clothes, weakly walking to the bathroom.  
Techno simply dressed and went to the living-room where Wilbur and Tommy where sitting.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so please don’t jump at me if I placed any “,” and “.” wrong or spelling mistakes-


End file.
